


朝圣

by Ashley777



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 皇家社会竹马组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 埃梅里跳上帆船，夏风将纯白的风帆鼓满，那高高的桅杆被余光点亮，晃荡出耀眼的金色，巨鲸在他的身后臣服，而他骄傲地站在船头，被光线勾成一道黑色的剪影，瘦削又年轻。
Relationships: Javi Gracia/ Unai Emery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	朝圣

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱我写的每一个人，如果你不喜欢其中一个，可以现在就退出去，谢谢合作！

格拉西亚同伊鲁埃塔一起去探望埃梅里的时候，埃梅里的膝伤已经好了，又或者说永远不好掉了。当球员们说起严重的膝伤的时候，就会联想到没有比赛的无聊的一整年，而说起好不掉的膝伤的时刻，就会联想到挂靴和伤感的送别会。埃梅里比任何人都更清楚他自己的伤势，以至于当他说出，“我准备退役。”这句话的时候，轻描淡写的就像一句你好。伊鲁埃塔紧紧皱着眉，一言不发，就好像皇家社会一场比赛丢了五个球一样，这个时候没人敢惹教练，除非有谁想惹一身巴斯克国骂，他识相地没有开口，和埃梅里面面相觑。

“别搞成这样啊，我只是要退役了，这副哭丧着的脸，留给葬礼吧。”这是一个不恰当的开场白，巴斯克人实在没什么活跃气氛的幽默细胞，这么一开口只是把气氛变得更尴尬，没人能顶得住教练深长的饱含怒意的凝视，五分钟后，埃梅里以一句我去给大家做饭宣布投降，抓着围裙往厨房一个猛冲，“我去帮忙！”他立刻站起来，跟着埃梅里躲进厨房。

埃梅里把攥在手里的围裙放到桌上，从围裙下抽出一张类似彩票的东西捏到手里，“这是什么，让我看看……”他伸手去抢，埃梅里神情躲闪，支支吾吾，“没什么，这是我新买的彩票。”，他猜测埃梅里买了一张皇家社会输球的彩票，因为他和教练没有提前通知要来家访，所以埃梅里才会把彩票临时藏在围裙底下，为了近一步验证他的猜测，他对埃梅里说:“让我看看，否则我就把教练叫进来，让他一起看。”，“千万别！”，埃梅里就像只做错了事的小猫，垂着头乖乖把彩票放在他的手心里，“让你看一眼，千万别告诉教练。他会杀了我的。”，果然，埃梅里买了场皇家社会与毕尔巴鄂竞技的比赛，还买了毕尔巴鄂竞技赢。

“你竟然买德比对手赢球！”他咬牙切齿地敲埃梅里的鼻子，“反正巴斯克德比场下都是一家亲嘛。”埃梅里耍赖般吐吐舌头，“你竟然买我输球！”这点解释无法平息愤怒，他依旧不依不饶地把埃梅里逼进厨房的角落里，要求一个解释，“赢球你开心，输球我赚钱，不管输赢，我们两个总有一个高兴的。”埃梅里表情委屈地补充了一句，“我这也是为了我们两个人好。”，“你……信你我就是傻子！”他拉住埃梅里的手腕，把埃梅里拽向自己，一字一句地说，“皇家社会必胜！”

“我是皇家社会人，我在皇家社会待了几乎十年，是这里的青训，我的根一直在这里，你真的要凭借一张彩票质疑我对于球队的爱吗？我只是从一个理性的，我收集到的信息的角度来看，我认为这场比赛赢不了而已。”

“但是足球从来都不是一个单纯的1＋1＝2的公式，也不是一个以强胜弱的故事，正是因为有奇迹，有违反常理，有激情、热血、眼泪和无条件的支持与相信，足球就是那么不可思议，所以它才能让人着迷。”

“你说的也有道理。”

“所以，皇家社会必胜！”

“嗯嗯嗯，皇家社会必胜！你可以放开我了吗？”埃梅里敷衍地说着必胜，然后开始抱怨他掐疼了自己，他叹了口气，把彩票放到一边，放开埃梅里，然后询问有什么是可以帮忙的。埃梅里系上那条巴斯克风格的格子围裙，问他会做什么菜式，他悄悄地红了脸，要知道上次埃梅里穿这条围裙出现在厨房的时候，里面什么都没穿。“别胡思乱想了，问你会做什么菜式。”埃梅里使劲地敲着他的额头，把他从绮丽的回想中唤醒，“……什么，都不会！”他理不直气也壮地回答。埃梅里点点头，“我就知道你不会。”

他在几次无用的尝试，并差点被埃梅里赶出厨房以后彻底放弃了做饭，转手帮主厨打下手切土豆，今天埃梅里要做Marmitako，是他非常喜欢的一道菜，他看着手上金黄色的土豆，期盼着它们和那些肉质鲜美的金枪鱼放在一起，再被埃梅里施加魔法，就感受到了饥饿的侵袭。

“那个，你真的要退役吗？”好在他还没有完全被胃部的感受夺去知觉，他和教练今天家访的目的，是劝埃梅里不要着急退役。“当然是真的啊，退役还能是假的吗？医生也说这么严重的伤病已经不可能再从事足球运动员的事业了。”埃梅里一边说着，一边在蛋糕上雕花，“医生说的是很难重回皇家社会……不是不可能踢球，你有退役计划了吗？要是还没的话，可以再考虑考虑？”他小心翼翼地试探着，埃梅里表情平静，“我想好了，退役以后就去皇家社会旁边开家餐厅，你想吃什么就和我说，明天我就做给你吃。”他咽了咽口水，差点就脱口而出一句好，想想看每天一出训练场，就是鲜美的鳕鱼汁炖鳕鱼鳃肉等和蜘蛛蟹等待着他，他可以一边喝着红豆汁，一边朝着系围裙的店主先生吹口哨，告诉那些眼馋的队友们，这个可爱的Omega已经是自己的人了，光是想象就让人心情舒畅。但是仔细一想，足球运动员严控饮食，他在外面根本吃不上几顿饭，又没那么赞同了。

“你好歹得在教练面前装的难过点。”他略带斥责地说，“不要一副无所谓的，对于你的职业生涯满不在乎的样子。”，埃梅里将注意力从海鲜转移到他脸上，“可是为什么我要装，我又不是要去当演员，而且我最讨厌的就是那种表演型人格的戏精，你轻轻碰他一下，他得在地上滚三圈，你碰都没碰到他，他就跳水，好像足球场里有泳池一样。”埃梅里学着跳水的样子，比出搞怪的嘴脸，和他一起大笑起来。

“你真的打算去当店主，不再接触足球了吗？这决定有些轻率……听起来你没有认真地考虑过你的生活，没有为你的人生负责。”他试着去教育埃梅里，只换来了对方的一个白眼，“是谁教你的这套说辞，你说话像我爸爸，拜托，我只是给自己找了个男朋友，不是给自己找了个爸。更何况我从来不是个好球员，但一定会是个好厨师。”埃梅里把一碗红红的奇怪的汤品放到他面前，“尝尝，我新学的安达卢西亚菜式，我最近还在学做西班牙海鲜饭，今天就能让大家感受下我的学习成果。”

“看来你是下定决心当个大厨了。”他品尝着汤，尽量不让自己看上去过于满足，“只要你不去做马德里炖肉就好，你要是做这个教练得被气疯。”，“为什么不能？”埃梅里给了他一个调皮的wink，“说不定我以后会把餐厅开到皇家马德里去，再请教练去餐厅吃饭。”

“那我们得背着教练去餐厅了，教练作为传统巴斯克人，我敢肯定他是不愿意踏上马德里的土地一步。而教练唯一一个去到马德里的理由就是揍你一顿。”

“你不应该单向地考虑问题，我这是要用美食征服那些傲慢的马德里人。抓住一个人的胃，就抓住了一个人的心。”

“你已经抓住我的心了。”他顺势把埃梅里搂到怀里，亲吻他的断眉，埃梅里手上还残留着没有洗干净的面粉，无措的不知道往哪里放，害羞又有些放荡地朝着他微笑，“我就当你是在变相地夸我厨艺好了。”，他凑上去就要亲吻埃梅里，却被埃梅里避开，“你……抽烟了？”埃梅里皱起眉，抽了抽鼻子，“球队不是不许球员抽烟的嘛……看来你不够守规矩呀。”，“我没有啊，我还以为是你偷偷抽烟了。”他立即为自己辩解，“不过厨房里确实有点烟味，既然不是你我……那这烟味到底……”

埃梅里朝着厨房大门看过去，神情立刻变得紧张，然后迅速地展开一个讨好的笑容，他顺着埃梅里的眼神看过去，伊鲁埃塔正在门口抽烟，没人知道教练已经在门口站了多久，都看到了些什么，一向不苟言笑的巴斯克人脸似乎板地更紧了，严厉的目光从镜片后面穿过，嘴唇绷成一条线，如果他观察地更仔细些，他就会发现教练并没有在他们俩，他的视线停留在那张糟糕的彩票上。

“天呐，瞧瞧你都做了些什么啊，你这个混蛋，你竟然敢买皇家社会输球的彩票！”先察觉到状况的埃梅里狠狠地在他背上敲了一下，装出一副痛心疾首的表情，恶人先告状。“刚刚到底是谁说自己不会演戏的。”他在心底腹诽，又看向伊鲁埃塔，伊鲁埃塔的表情就如同1985年的内瓦多德尔鲁伊斯火山，爆发只是时间问题，他把目光移回到埃梅里身上，埃梅里用恳求的眼神看着他，那双眼睛又圆又大，金绿色，像一只可怜的猫咪，谁能拒绝小猫咪的求助呢？他对着埃梅里耳语:“你欠我一次。”，然后转向教练，向教练道歉，准备承受岩浆的洗礼。

“我知道不是你。”教练的语气中带着点尖酸的嘲讽，“你们两个人真以为我得了老年痴呆？埃梅里，你就没什么要说的吗？”被点到名的埃梅里突然瑟缩了一下，垂下头，做出立正挨打的动作，“教练……我……”声音逐渐变小，嘴巴也扁下去，“我再也不敢了……”，伊鲁埃塔走过来，像是要教训人一般怒气冲冲地抬起手。最终却温和地落下，在埃梅里的头上揉了两把，表情也软化了很多，“最好没有下次了，听到了吗？”埃梅里使劲地点头道歉，以换取教练的原谅。

伊鲁埃塔走到一边，拿起一块巴斯克蛋糕粗犷地吃起来，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，像一只花栗鼠，即使用这种可爱的小动物来形容硬汉教练很有违和感，但事实就是这样。教练吃完了蛋糕，又走到他们身边，用有力的手臂把他们搂到一起，“你们小夫妻继续呀，怎么不继续了？”，“呃……教练……”他正准备对夫妻这个称谓进行纠正，教练突然塞里拍自己的脑门，“我打扰你们了，真是不好意思。”一边说着，一边就走出了厨房。

“教练好像特别宠爱你，要换我的话，真的会挨打。”他心有余悸地朝门口看看，确认没人在那才转过去小声和埃梅里讲话，“可能因为我是Omega的缘故，教练是传统的巴斯克人，对待Omega的态度也很传统。”埃梅里的神色中有些狡黠的快乐与轻柔的娇气，显然非常享受Omega的特殊待遇。

埃梅里是个Omega，这并非什么古怪的事，甚至可以说，这是写在明面上的事情。

他第一次见到埃梅里，埃梅里就穿着蓝白条纹的球衣在阿诺埃塔球场漫步，像圣塞斯蒂安的一阵夏风，清爽干净。黑卷发不加打理地随意下垂，颇具特色的断眉在谈笑间上挑或下垂，被阳光晒过的皮肤微微发红，脖颈间的金色挂饰闪着微光，覆盖着腿部肌肉的白色球袜很薄，欲盖弥彰地包裹住线条流畅的小腿。

埃梅里温和地和初来乍到的他打招呼，也就是目光相撞的那么短短几秒，他就意识到对方又一双魅力非凡的绿眼，那双眼睛能够轻而易举地将他牢牢掌握住，同时，他也闻到了埃梅里的信息素，好闻的甜味加上点酒香，只泄露了一点点，但也足够任何Alpha回味一阵，谁不喜欢这么亲和又无害的Omega呢？很多Omega都会掩盖自己的身份，戴上面具假装自己是Alpha或者Beta，但是埃梅里毫不掩饰，坦诚地展示自己的身份。

埃梅里喜欢甜蜜柔软的点心、厨房里的香味、比斯开湾的海水与沙滩、躺在帆船上欣赏日出与日落、在比利斯山脉上骑马、游乐园里的旋转咖啡杯、被阳光晒暖的草坪、进球时被簇拥着发出欢呼、亮闪闪的奖牌与冠冕、温柔的亲吻与拥抱、被搂在怀里聆听爱语，不喜欢有压力的比赛、枯燥无味的训练、被抓到正在偷懒、被迫进入首发队伍、被汗水浸透的球衣、教练的呵斥与批评、球迷的厌恶、发生冲突与大吼大叫、一切粗暴的具有侵略性的动作、任何形式的疼痛、不愉快的对话、输球以及伤病。

和许多热爱赛场胜于生命的足球运动员不同，埃梅里认为上场是一件极其折磨人的事情，就像是被关进仓鼠笼子里的仓鼠，漫无目的地在笼子里奔跑，挑选首发的时候，会悄悄拉住他的手，祈祷教练千万不要选他，教练将目光落在他脸上，他就隐蔽地往后退一步，给自己编造些不存在的伤病，或者找些借口逃避(当然，他不敢在伊鲁埃塔面前搞这些小动作)，又在上场以后全力以赴(这挺矛盾的，然而也是迷人的)，对于大多数球员而言，踢球是出于对这项运动的热爱，而对于埃梅里而言，他出生于门将世家，潜移默化地就爱了足球，这两者之间有着巨大的差别，他不能说理解埃梅里的选择，毕竟他对于这种先天的优质资源深表羡慕，也不能说了解对方的心情，因为他全心全意地热爱这个赛场，但他能够尊重并且不去评论。

埃梅里更喜欢坐在板凳上观察，用手指敲打队员们踢球的节奏，给每一个同伴一个巨大的拥抱，一边骑着单车一边讨论各式的比赛，各个球队的球员，谈他们的能力特性和适合的位置，讲些巴斯克人才懂的奇怪笑话，请队员们到自己家里开party，窝在被窝里看高个侦探与矮子个助手的哑剧动画片，做各式的好吃的饭菜请大家品尝，收集各个球队的信息买足彩，必要时甚至会买自己所在的球队输球。

伊鲁埃塔一直很喜欢埃梅里，迷信地相信埃梅里身上奔腾着足球的血液，只要一直接受足球神圣的洗礼，那神赐的天赋就终会闪耀。伊鲁埃塔几乎一见钟情式的发现在b队踢球的埃梅里，然后亲手将慵懒又随性的青年挖出来，让埃梅里登上赛场，并拜托他多承担些防守任务，多保护一些他的伙伴。伊鲁埃塔总说:“这孩子踢球很聪明，有自己的想法，如果最终没能取得与他相称的成就，那将是一件遗憾的事情。”他能理解教练的心情，他们都很偏爱埃梅里。

他和埃梅里一起把丰盛的晚餐端上饭桌，然后开始餐前祷告，他们将眼睛闭上，像家人一样互相牵起手。还是那一惯的祷词，穷人将得食，且获饱沃，寻求上主的人将赞美祂；他们的心灵将得永生。荣耀归于父及子及圣神，自今至永远，及于万世。忽然地，埃梅里的脚碰上他的，是那只灵巧的左脚，那只运着足球，步点协调步伐轻盈，像风一样在球场上驰骋的惯用脚，现在就搭在他的腿上，挑开裤脚缓缓地上移，用脚趾在他的皮肤上挑衅，又用光滑的脚背逗弄他，兴奋感就像是电流一样直往上窜，他睁开眼睛，正好对上埃梅里的偷笑的脸以及伊鲁埃塔肃穆的神情。

“阿门。”他念着祷词，在这本该是最圣洁的，向神祷告的时刻，埃梅里让圣洁变得淫荡又堕落，脚越发大胆地肆无忌惮地对他进行攻击，向上移动，移到两腿中间，踩在敏感的器官上，爱抚，摩擦，移开再移回来，像一只行踪鬼魅却能一击毙命的幽灵船，让人血气上涌。这甚至是比性交本身更能触怒神的罪行，因为这行为之下不包含任何生育的义务，只是纯粹地追逐快乐，贪恋欢愉。

他猜他现在的脸已经红透，神色狼狈不堪，鬼鬼祟祟地朝着教练的位置看过去，期望教练不要发现。“求主垂怜。”伊鲁埃塔念完祷词的最后一句，埃梅里立即缩回脚，在教练面前规规矩矩地坐好，仿佛之前什么都没发生过。

那是一顿美味的晚餐，让一向眉头深锁的教练说出难得的称赞，可是他却想不起自己到底吃了些什么，喝了什么汤，甚至到底有没有喝汤，他的整个思绪都轻飘飘地攀上欲望的枝条，四散在潮湿的空气中，在宏达瑞比亚的阳光底下溶化，难以成型。他的思维完全被打断了。从清晰变得模糊，再从模糊变得旖旎，以至于他的目光失控地反复在埃梅里的嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨以及白T恤底下若隐若现的胸膛上徘徊。

伊鲁埃塔用完餐，用纸巾擦嘴，和平日里要宣布什么消息时一样清了清嗓，“我要离开皇家社会了。”突然的消息让他重返现实，球队排名第八，不上不下的成绩，没有保级的负担，也没有进入欧冠的压力，球队内并没有大的人员变动或是队内矛盾，比起前一年的成绩也没有太多的浮动，即使教练严厉到凶狠，军事化管理，像长官那样发号施令，但依旧赢得了阿诺埃塔球场的喜爱，那么到底是为什么，为什么要在这个和平的时间点突然离开。

“是……我们让你失望了吗？”一阵诧异向他袭来，之后就是深深的失落，他尽量维持着平静，“不是，当然不是。”教练简洁地否认，“你们每个人都让我感到骄傲，皇家社会是一个美好的地方，我度过了非常快乐的一年。我只不过是想要个新的开始。”

在他的印象里，一个的人的离去总需要明确的原因，总会有人当坏人，总是需要一场硝烟弥漫的战争，需要一些矛盾痛苦或是其他更明显的理由，但是伊鲁埃塔只是淡淡的，在这个没有坏人的故事里做出了自己的选择，向他陈述一个决定——他要离开了，没有征兆，没有预示，没有更衣室里的窃窃私语也没有主席意味深长的眼神，离别如此的普通，就像每个黄昏的落日，你不清楚具体的时间，等你反应过来的时候，它已经开始下落。

他不清楚教练怎么想，当他清醒地，在深思熟虑过后依凭自己的自由意志做出这个选择的时，是否会痛苦、悲伤、不舍，是否会在未来的某一刻后悔，或是在做决定的同时已经后悔过无数次，也无法不去想，教练做出这个决定的原因，是否是由于他们实力不济，如果教练执教的是巴萨罗那，皇家马德里，那些拥有一流的球员的球队，他还会这样离去吗？有些事教练不会直白地说出来，但是所有人都对于自己有一个判断。

全世界有大量的足球爱好者，但是能够在甲级联赛获得稳定机会的寥寥无几，他们都是有天赋的孩童，在自己的学校，在青训队里熠熠生辉的人，在他们中的每一个，都享受过众星捧月的待遇，都有过被称为天才的好时光，都怀有一个赤诚而热烈的足球梦，然而等到他们最终进入这个足球的世界，才发现有的人依旧是光芒四射，而有的人就泯然众人，有的人年少成名后来销声匿迹，有的人似乎资质平平又在某一天突然大放异彩，还有的人，就像他这样的人，平平无奇，没有什么惊天动地的神奇表现，也没有什么糟糕透顶的失误，有伤病却也不致命，到了26岁最黄金的年龄，在皇家社会拿到一个首发的位置，不差，但也深切地体悟到无法更进一步的无力。

平凡在不经意间选中他，帮他挡去撕心裂肺的痛楚，也帮他抚平崎岖不平的坎坷，但同时用一种近乎窒息的沉重绑住他，以一种让人厌倦的形式罩住他，将他困在一个四处都是墙壁的地方——一个井中的天地。所有人都有一种原始的冲动，想逃离平凡，去拥抱更开阔的天空，就像现在的教练一样。

他怀着愤懑与不甘心向教练提问，“教练，你是不是厌倦了平凡。”，而教练再一次摇头否认，看他的眼神多了些与众不同的温柔，“孩子，我当然不是厌倦了平凡，平凡是人生的常态，是我们拥有的美好的东西，人的一生最终都要归于平凡，我们平凡的死亡，就像我们平凡的出生。我的离开自有我自身的原因，等你到了我这么大的年纪，等你经历了更多，你就会懂。”

他未能明白教练说的话，沉默占据着这里，直到埃梅里开口说话，他依着黄昏，用轻快的语气挑破沉重。

“划帆船吗？趁着天还没黑。”

彩色小镇距离海滨区不远，他们踩着鹅卵石铺成的小道，路过一排排倾斜的房顶，颜色鲜艳的露台链接成一片彩虹云，从古老的城墙上飘过，埃梅里指着墙壁上的家族纹章让他们看，并宣称巴斯克一直在，但他也爱西班牙。埃梅里带着他们一路穿过圣玛利亚老城门、大教堂和广场，很快便到达了Txingudi海湾。

比斯开湾是一片与众不同的海域。不像地中海那样风平浪静，阳光充足，也不像被北大西洋暖流眷顾的北海，拥有一座座不冻港。来自不列颠和北海的北风时常席卷这片海湾，亚速尔反气旋经常对这里发起挑战，整个北大西洋的爆裂与凶狠都在此爆发。这片海港注定不能作为商业中心，停满商船，流出金子的水，黑奴的血，繁荣的盐，也不能从这危机重重、海浪时常能够到打8米的海水中获得宁静安逸的享乐感与幸福感。法国放弃了这片充满风暴的海域，将城市内牵沿河而建，比斯开湾是属于巴斯克人的海，这片海域永不止息的风暴与那些壮烈的惊涛骇浪就像巴斯克一样勇猛、骄傲、直爽、永不妥协且热情澎湃，而这片海域也用他的疯狂庇护着这片净土，打翻侵略者的船只，又以丰富的渔业资源作为馈赠，保佑在这里生存的巴斯克人永不贫苦，沙丁鱼，金枪鱼，鳕鱼在这里比比皆是，这也赋予了从这里长大的巴斯克人慷慨、温柔、奉献以及一颗感恩的心。

那一天的日落比任何时候，任何地方的海都更加美丽。风暴云就悬在遥远的海域，而他们这里仍笼罩在艳艳的金色之下，天上像是有海水流动，而海水仿佛淹了低空，呈现出一片冰青色，风暴云如同横扫天海的巨鲸，蛮横且固执，落日从云层中穿透，使那头黑色的鲸鱼被照亮，将它从无边无际的黑暗中拉出，赋予它柔红与浅金，然后染上葡萄紫色。埃梅里跳上帆船，夏风将纯白的风帆鼓满，那高高的桅杆被余光点亮，晃荡出耀眼的金色，巨鲸在他的身后臣服，而他骄傲地站在船头，被光线勾成一道黑色的剪影，瘦削又年轻。

埃梅里对他伸出手。

“到船上来。”

他毫不犹豫地跳上船，只要埃梅里用这样赋有引诱力又带有一点点命令色彩的语气说话，他就无法拒绝，教练也坐到船上，坚毅的脸沉默得像是礁石，海水并不平静，海浪在船下躁动地发出低沉的叫喊，“我们往风暴那边开吗？”他迎着海风问，“不。我们往我们想去的地方开。”教练先是缓慢地说着，突然间双眼中爆发出突发的热情，提高了音量，语气变的热忱，“我们要开到任何我们想去的地方，任何的地方！没有一个地方是我们去不到的！没有！”

“听你的，船长。”埃梅里朝着教练敬礼，“由你来操控方向。”，伊鲁埃塔也毫不客气地握住方向盘，他们的船朝着海洋进发，将沙滩甩在身后，远处的风暴逐渐止息，巨鲸溃破，像泡沫一样分散开，一轮红日朝着海水决绝地下落，他撒下网，似乎这样就能够网住一整个太阳。


End file.
